How to save a life
by cambodia
Summary: You can fall in love with the person that saved your life ? Maya Peters is about to find out . please r&r .


_**It didn't start with a kiss**_

-at the crime scene-

Greg , Sara and Nick were processing the scene , bored and annoyed on a hot day ; the victim was a girl killed by a single shot in the chest .; That was just horrible . A big crown gathered around their crime scene , that was making their work worse than everything . A lot of people talking and yelling wasn't a help , was a curse . They just wanted to look at how they were working , but they just couldn't stand the sounds any more .

"Poor girl" Sara whispered "who would to this to a fifteen-year kid ? " she shook her head "it's just so unbelievable "

"I know what you mean , but let's finish the work here quicker and go to the lab , would ya ? I hate this scene , those people gathered here just to see a dead girl … fuckin crazy"

They continued after that , Greg found a piece of fabric that wasn't from girl's clothes . Then , looking with no reason at girl's nails , he saw some epithelials . This was his lucky day . He was so happy and thought nothing bad was going to happen to him , because he never got such a big hit on a case ; never . He wanted to yell and tell everyone about what he was feeling , but seeing all that crown he stopped before he started . He remembered he had to stay professional while he was at a scene . In the lab he could do whatever he wanted . There was this lady that was looking at the girl all the time , checking her body all the time ,like she didn't want to be stolen .

The coroner came and took the girl's body , while the crown watched in silence . They all felt sorry for the child . Some of them knew her and it was a big hit to see her from a happy kid a dead body .

After the body was taken , some of the people left ; actually a lot of them . There was this guy who had a gun , but no one noticed . He pulled it out easily from his jeans and pointed it to the girl. The young woman saw it and make a loud yell . Greg was near her he looked in the direction she showed him with her frightened blue eyes . Greg jumped to his feet ; his first thought was to push her off the way , on the ground , but saw it was no use because there wasn't any time ; in the second the guy pulled the trigger , he threw himself in front on the bullet and he was hit in the chest . He fell at girl's feet without saying a word .

"Mister ? Mister ?" she asked "help ! help me ! an ambulance !"

Sara and Nick lowered their heads to see what was going on . They saw Greg lying on the ground , the girl yelling for help and they understood what just happened . Nick pulled his cell out to call an ambulance .

"Hey !" Sara ran next to the girl and took Greg's hand and let it drop easily on the ground after she breathed relieved that there was a pulse . "what happened ?"

"Someone … tried … shoot … me … he … saved … me … my savior …" she was in shock .

"Enough , enough , you are okay ?" Sara asked the trembling young woman .

"I-i-I … t-think yes "

"What's your name ?"

"Maya … he can't die , he saved me !"

"Maya , we are going to take him to the hospital , okay ? you can let go of his hand "

"Savior … my savior … can't leave him alone … have to stay with him "  
"You want to go to the hospital with him ?"

"He saved me … I stay with him …"

"Alright , then , but let go of is hand " she pulled Greg's hand from her own "he needs to go to a hospital , come on"

After the EMT took Greg on the gurney , Sara helped Maya to climb in the ambulance .

"We'll come later to see him , okay ?"

The blue-eyed girl nodded . The ambulance left .

……

"Grissom , w-we have a big problem " Sara almost whispered in the phone .

"What ? Big problem ? What big problem ?" Grissom asked , but his worry increased because he didn't receive an immediate answer . Sara stayed quiet for a couple of seconds , hell for Grissom . Was she okay ? "Sara , damn , just answer to me , would you ? "

"Greg …" she regained a part of her strength and began to talk

"Sara , don't leave me here hanging ! What did Greg ?" he yelled at her ; he never yelled , this was for the first time and he felt sorry for what he did "sorry , but tell me what it is , Sara , tell me ! What did Greg ?"

"Greg …" her words were followed by silence for a few seconds "is in hospital , at Desert Palms ." she breathed a little in relief .

"Why ? What happened to Greg ?" his eyes widened every second he was hearing her voice .

"He was shot … in the chest … a gunman . They caught him …but Greg … is bad , Grissom , is bad , you have to come over here "

"Okay" he tried to seem calm "is Nick with you ?"

"With me , and Maya …"

"Who …" he started to ask , but he thought it was better if he would just take Catherine and Warrick and Warrick and go there to the hospital ; finding out in person was better . Much better .

So hung up and went to find his guys .

"Griss , we have a big case here , we need some help , can you give us a hand ?" Warrick asked .

"No , you two leave everything and come with me . We have a bigger case . "

"Bigger case ?" Catherine asked , dazed and a little spark of fear in her mind "bigger than this dead woman who got shot thirteen times in the chest ?"

"More important than that , more important than everything , you understand ? " he wasn't joking "now you come with me "

"But , Gil , tell me what happened ? You never been like this …" she was right ; in his eyes was a frightened look , his hands were shaking , his mouth was talking , but he wasn't telling what he really felt . He was biting his lower lip , nervously as he wanted to start talking , after staying for a while to decide how to tell the thing to his guys .

"Greg is in hospital" their jaws dropped to the floor "he got shot and they don't know if he's gonna make it " he finished his sentence by closing his eyes .

"Let's go , then "

…..

Grissom stopped the car in front of the hospital ; he climbed out of it and Catherine and Warrick did exactly like him . He opened the hospital doors for them to enter . He walked behind them , knowing that he was going to see a horrible show , nothing was pretty about death . But , hopefully , Greg wasn't dead . Maybe his condition changed since he talked to Sara , 30 minutes earlier . Maybe God helped Greg . All those maybes …

Sara told him that they were waiting at third floor . They took the elevator and arrived there in a matter of seconds .

They stepped out of the elevator and walked directly to the waiting room . There Sara , Nick and un unknown girl were sitting on the chairs .

"Hey" Warrick greeted "news ?"

"No" Sara answered simply and quick .

"Who is this girl ? "

"Her name is Maya , Maya Peters . "

"And what is she doing here ?"

"He saved me …" the girl who'd been quiet until then said . She was in shock . "I owe him this … he saved me … my life … have to stay with him … I owe him"

"She's in shock . She's been like this for a long time . Since the shooting ; two hours " Sara hugged the girl , who didn't respond to the tenderness Sara was showing and was just repeating those words over and over again .

"I see … Brass caught the guy ?"

"Yup . Arrested him . Hope he'll receive life sentence "

* * *

Hey , I just started a new story with the help of ericloca and I really need you to tell me what you think !


End file.
